


Sometimes Love Tickles

by dwindlingflame



Series: AoKaga Day 2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Stupidity, that's really all that's happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine had a weakness but then again, so did Kagami. [Happy AoKaga Day~]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love Tickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leianyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianyx/gifts).



> So I honestly didn't think I was going to get anything done for this day. I have so many half finished fics staring at me and I can't find the words to write any of them. I never thought a writers block would last this long - but hey, have this stupid, pointless, idk what it is in honor of AoKaga day.

Aomine Daiki had ticklish ears.

Kagami remembered the day he discovered this little quirk about his boyfriend. He had Aomine sitting in between this thighs on the couch, leaning back against his chest as he searched the TV for something worth watching.

Kagami wasn’t sure when their days together changed from one on ones to annoyed post-game dinner dates at Maji to full home cooked meals to unrestrained smiles to stolen kisses to lazy days tangled in each others arms, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Each day with Aomine at his side, he found another thing about him that he... enjoyed.

He enjoyed his laughter no matter how cocky. He enjoyed his compliments, his frowns, and his pouts. He enjoyed his complaints, his arguments, and the burning passion behind his eyes when they were wrapped together in the most intimate ways.

However, he enjoyed Aomine’s smile the most.

Aomine’s smile was honest, wide, and had this ability to bring Kagami and his heart to his knees. These smiles were rare. His face was set in a permanent scowl and when his lips did curve upwards, it was usually this snide smirk that made Kagami want to smack those lips right off of his face.

But that day, sitting with Aomine pressed against his chest, Kagami was content.

Aomine’s head was leaning back on his shoulders, his gaze drawn downwards toward the TV. Kagami’s chin was on Aomine’s shoulders, his face turned slightly towards Aomine’s cheek. Something about the feel of Aomine’s skin brushing gently against his lips every time he moved comforted Kagami in a way he never would have expected.

“There’s nothing on.” The whine in Aomine’s voice was evident.

Kagami chuckled, raising his head just a bit. “There are things on,” he started. He lied his head back down on Aomine’s shoulder, however, he pressed his cheek against his shoulders and let his lips glide over Aomine’s neck as he spoke. “You just don’t want to watch it.”

Aomine scoffed, dropping his head down on the back of Kagami’s head. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, asshole.”

“Well, I gave it to you anyway!” Kagami barked, shimmying his head out from underneath Aomine’s. “Don’t make stupid comments if you don’t want someone to respond!”

Aomine raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Kagami incredulously. “Should  _you_  of all people be lecturing me about that?”

Kagami glared, “What’s that supposed to mean?” he didn’t fail to notice the way Aomine pulled his head away the moment his breath caressed the side of his face.

“I think you know what it means, dumbass.”

“Don’t make me throw you off of his couch.”

“Try it, bitch.”

Kagami huffed, watching again in fascination as Aomine immediately recoiled. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

Aomine’s response came so fast, Kagami was beginning to feel suspicious. He leaned closer. “Yes, you are.” Aomine reached up and pushed his face away. “What the fuck?”

“Go away.”

“Aomine!”

“God damn it, Kagami! Sto-pffha-!”

“... Aomine.”

“Get off me, Kagami.”

Kagami’s grip only tightened around Aomine’s waist, his lips stretching across his face in a sinister grin. “Did you just -?”

“No.”

Kagami may have  _accidentally_  blown a sharp puff of air against Aomine’s face, watching as Aomine definitely “did not” wince. “Aomine, are you ticklish?”

The offended look that Aomie gave him was all the confirmation he needed. “Don’t be ridiculou- Gah!” Aomine shivered, ducking his head away from Kagami’s insistent mouth.

“You are!” Kagami could feel his cheeks burning from how hard he was smiling.

Aomine’s eyes darted away from him, a frown set firmly in place. He pushed at Kagami’s arms, wriggling in an attempt to loosen them. “I am not. I just don’t like it when people breath in my ears, okay?”

“You mean like this?” The screech that came from Aomine’s mouth brought tears to Kagami’s eyes.

“Fucking stop that!” Aomine twisted his torso, pressing both palms to the side of Kagami’s face and pushed,  _hard_.

“Ow! My neck!” No matter how far back Aomine shoved Kagami’s head, he still refused to let go. “You’re killing me!”

“Good!”

Kagami snorted, tightening his grip around Aomine’s stomach until his forearms were digging uncomfortably against Aomine’s rib cage. “Let me tickle you!”

“No, you idiot!”

“But Aomine, it’s so cute!”

“Don’t call me cute!”

Kagami was sure his neck would snap in the next two seconds, so he decided that it was time to play unfair. And if Aomine’s shout was any indication that Aomine was not expecting and hand to the balls, then the extreme jerking of his torso that wriggled him out of Kagami’s grip and onto the floor, face first, was.

“FUCK!”

Kagami had long since realized that Aomine and couches did not seem to get along. He couldn’t count the amount of times he’s watched Aomine take an unfortunate stumble off of their couch, and usually each time was his own fault.

Before Aomine could escape, Kagami quickly scrambled off the couch, joyous laughter and all, and sat down on Aomine’s back, pressing his nose down into Aomine’s hair.

“I can’t believe you’re ticklish!”

Aomine’s annoyed groan of “I’m not!” was immediately cut off by some weird mixture of a moan and a giggle as Kagami’s teeth scraped across the edge of Aomine’s ear. His tongue poked out from between his lips, dancing teasingly along the ridge.

During moments of intimacy, Kagami has never once thought to focus much on Aomine’s ears. He was always the most receptive to his neck and did infact shy away from touches that strayed too close to the side of his face. Now that Kagami knew why, he was definitely going to use this to his advantage.

Kagami chuckled as Aomine squirmed beneath him, only further upsetting the male as his breath danced along the sensitive skin of his ears. The more Aomine fought it, the louder his (muffled) laughter became and the wider his (annoyed) smile grew.

Somewhere in the struggle, Aomine found himself on his back, his arms pushing weakly at Kagami’s chest and reluctant laughter bubbling in his throat.

It was the kind of Aomine that Kagami loved best.

Unguarded.

Bright.

 _Happy_.

Kagami almost forgot why exactly he was sitting there, straddling Aomine’s waist with his teeth grazing over his neck and jaw. He didn’t know why Aomine was still laughing despite the fact that he had long since forgotten about his ears and was just sucking up the feel of the gasps and snorts vibrating his neck.

He did know, however, that Aomine’s perfect smile, his one true weakness, and the sound of his honest, stomach rumbling laughter was just for him. These moments that the two of them shared were sacred and cherished every time they occurred.

And as Kagami gnawed annoyingly along the length of his throat, up and over the sharp curve of his chin and reached his mouth, Kagami sealed their secret with a kiss.

 


End file.
